Wisps of Magic
by Uchiha B
Summary: Magic bound all three of them in some ways and brought them together in other ways, but will it be enough to keep them all together? IY/HP/Twi drabbles, Co-authored with Whispering Kage
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Edward/Harry/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

><p>London, England had done wonders for her depressed health.<p>

_'It's a shame that the air is so polluted,' _Kagome thought, taking in a deep breath and wishing it was clear and clean like the... _'No! I can't think that way anymore! I have to stop living in the past.'_

While the sights were certainly something to see, as she loved history no matter what part of the world, it was not the main reason Kagome had come to the United Kingdom.

It was the rumours of a hidden and secretive magical world that attracted her.

_'The Europeans seem especially keen to hide it,' _She sighed, remembering how easy it was for her to find the magical sector in Japan_, 'I guess it does have to do with their past.'_

The miko unfolded her map, observing it with intent eyes as she kept on walking, mindful of where she was going_, 'England is so hard to navigate!' _She sulked, just passing a red old-fashioned phone booth that she paid no mind.

However, a flare of something out of the ordinary had her swinging around so abruptly that she accidentally smashed into the much taller male who had just stepped out of that red phone booth.

Kagome saw emerald-green eyes and a lightning bolt-shaped scar before both collided with the ground.

But she was sure of one thing – he was magical...

* * *

><p>UB: This is a new drabble series co-authored by me and Whispering Kage!<p>

Kage: Hey, y'all! I am LIVING MY DREAM! I get to work with THE UB, so please do review and let us know if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Edward/Harry/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sighed as he made his way through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. He was all too aware of the many prying eyes that followed him and the gossip they whispered about him. He was not only the Boy-Who-Lived, but the one who killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.<p>

His face darkened at that thought; everyone always gave him the credit and forgot about the others who had laid down their lives to make it happen. He tried his best to live for them, make their sacrifices mean something, hence why he was perhaps one of the youngest and _only_ Auror to have dropped out of Hogwarts and still be made a full-fledged Auror.

Yet, he was tired of it, chasing down the last few Death Eaters that remained; constantly fighting and having to watch his back. He hadn't seen his best mates in months and it was part of the reason he and Ginny never worked out.

So, he made a decision.

He was going on vacation, and, of course, the Minster threw a right fit. But, he was_ the_ Harry Potter and he got his way, one of the perks of being the Boy-Who-Lived.

With a small smug smile, he waited for the door to open so he could, once again, be transported to the streets of Muggle England. He could have been there in a snap, but he had to stop at the market anyway. With a polite nod at the people getting out of the 'phone booth', he made his way inside and pressed a button. His was mind going over all the things he would do on said vacation, not paying anymore to the motions of the phone booth. He would visit his best mates, and _maybe _even say hello to Draco Malfoy.

With a pep in his step, he opened the phone booth and stepped out, only to bump into someone and hit the ground, one hand in his pocket on his wand, just in case. He blinked as he met sky-blue eyes – eyes like his – eyes that had seen far too much for one so young...

* * *

><p>UB: Give Kage all the credit!<p>

Kage: I'm glad you all like it! Keep R&Ring and we'll keep you happy by updating!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Edward/Harry/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen needed an escape from... everything going on in his life.<p>

From school, from America, from his family – and most of all, he needed to be away from Bella and her constant presence in the tiny town of Forks.

Seeing her everyday was very and especially difficult for him because he had no choice in the matter; with their small school and their same classes – it was almost like torture for him since he had broken it off with Bella as her scent tempted him again and again every single second until he thought he would snap.

Hence, that was the very reason he decided to take this well-needed trip away from everything in his life and to just enjoy the sights of England, Carlisle's former home.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets of his designer jacket, walking briskly while ignoring the numerous lustful stares he received from the majority of the females he passed and even a few males – much to his bewilderment. The thought of a male like _that_ was just... foreign to him.

It was cloudy, as stereotyped in London, so he knew he would have no problem being out for the remainder of the day; however, he knew he had to be somewhat cautious because Carlisle had warned him about the problems and war going on in Europe concerning the magical community.

Two distinct scents had him stop in his tracks and he glanced over at a red telephone booth where they seemed to be originating from and he couldn't stop his topaz eyes from bleeding black.

One scent had him reacting like Bella – his mouth was watering with venom because of his urge to bite and the other scent had him reacting like– he didn't even know how to describe it.

And he watched with predatory eyes as the two humans collided just outside of that red telephone booth...

* * *

><p>UB: New chappie by me!<p>

Kage: Don't worry, we didn't forget this and we'll be getting back into it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Edward/Kagome

Rated: T (Kage's chapter!)

* * *

><p>Higurashi Kagome felt it the second it happened, the eyes of a predator were upon her. The blood lust was palpable to her, though she did not know if it was directed at her or the young man standing across from her, who also seemed on edge. She really hoped not; no one knew how hard it was for her to leave it all behind in Japan. How many hoops she had to jump though, how many favours had to be cashed in.<p>

She was the Shikon no Miko; savour of Feudal Japan and all the other titles they had bestowed upon her the _second_ she was thrust back into her time – bloody, beaten, and broken.

They didn't care.

She was whisked away by her country's magical government and grilled on what happened and long story short, she was made a hero; titles galore were awarded to her, and yet she had never felt worse.

They forgotten about the many who had died, helping her fix _her_ mistake. The many lives she had affected or ended just by her presence in the past. She _hated_ it, so she left. It took a lot of convincing, but she had gotten her way and she was not going to let this thing, this _creature_, whatever it was, ruin it for her.

So, with a causal flare of her magical powers, she bowed to the stunned young man and offered a quick apology, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She picked her up map and got the hell out of dodge.

She was happy that whatever was gazing so intently at her and the man she had just met did not follow her. She was comforted by the fact that the young man had some kind of magical powers, so he should be just fine defending himself.

She did feel bad leaving him to whatever that was, but…she wanted a peaceful life.

_Yes,_ she wanted magic.

But magic like knowing and talking to others who used magic and passing her days trading stories and tips on what kinds of herbs worked for what kind of magics; not saving the world from an evil douche who wanted nothing more then to either take over the world or destroy it and fighting things that went bump in the night.

She could have stayed in Japan for that.


End file.
